Ungodly
by katyedavis
Summary: The Greek gods and goddesses have realized that one of their own has tampered with the fate of a small magical infant; Harry Potter. Athena has formed a plan that should keep Harry on track and defeat the revenge that Nemesis has placed in Voldemort's heart.


**A/N: This piece is for QLFC and I'm Chaser #1 of the Wimbourne Wasps. We were to do a crossover for this round so what I chose will be listed below as well as the prompts I used.**

 **Type: Miscellaneous  
Crossing Over Into: Greek Mythology  
Prompts Used:  
#5: (word) rush  
#10: (word) eyelash  
#13: (word) letter**

 **Ungodly**

"I got another letter from Hermes," Athena announced, sitting down at the long meeting table.

"No Iris?" Aphrodite joked while playing with her mane of golden locks and picking a fallen eyelash off of her newly mended toga.

"I guess she's busy," Athena answered, reading the letter quickly.

Athena, the Greek goddess of wisdom, had decided to gather all of the Greek gods for a major problem that had come to Zeus's attention.

"Who received an invite to our little house warming party?" Aphrodite questioned, flinging her locks behind her shoulders and strutting towards the table.

"Everyone. As usual, they are all late." Athena sighed heavily as she put the papers down in front of her face.

"I'm only late by two minutes," Ares argued, storming in to take an empty seat.

"It's about time! I'm so used to you being the first one here," Athena scolded.

"Yeah, well, the centaurs were getting restless and someone had to deal with it. For some reason, it always seems to be me that's dealing with them." Ares cut his eyes at the door.

"Don't look at me! I can't always be there to clean up your mess," Nike retorted, taking a seat in another empty chair.

"I'm just saying that the goddess of victory should help the god of war out!" Ares argued.

"Here we go again," Athena whispered to herself with her head in her hands.

"It was you!" a shout from the doorway echoed.

Everyone turned around to see a very distressed Demeter, the goddess of agriculture, pointing a finger at Aphrodite. Her face was near the color of purple and she was completely outraged by whatever it was that Aphrodite seemed to have done.

"What are you talking about?" Aphrodite questioned, feigning her innocence.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about! I come back to my garden to water my plants before our little get together and I find that HALF of my lily bushes have suffered a horrible death." Demeter tried to calm herself down.

"How do you know it was me?" Aphrodite questioned, narrowing her eyes.

"The evidence is in your hair!" Demeter shouted, the lovely color of purple returning to her face.

"It's just a flower!" Aphrodite exclaimed.

Athena cringed and could sense the wheels inside of Demeter's head halt in their tracks.

"Listen here, you little beauty queen-" Demeter was cut off by Athena.

"Let's handle the garden invasion after the meeting!" Athena ruled, motioning for Demeter to take a seat.

Demeter couldn't stop glaring at Aphrodite, but Aphrodite just looked at her nails to make sure they were even.

"Aw, come on Athena! It was just getting to the good part." Ares laughed heartily.

"I think everyone needs a good nap," Hypnos, god of sleep, yawned as he bounded into the room in his pajamas.

"Couldn't you have at least gotten dressed for the meeting?" Demeter questioned, eyeing the striped pajamas as another yawn escaped Hypnos's mouth.

"I could but…zzz…" Hypnos fell asleep at the table.

"Well, we're shaping up to be quite the team," Nike whispered to Ares.

"Are we waiting for Zeus and Hera? Was Poseidon even invited?" Apollo questioned, waltzing into the room to take the last seat available.

"I doubt they would be coming to this. They probably have much bigger fish to fry," Ares joked but Aphrodite was the only one to get it.

Athena just rolled her eyes and opened up her folder.

"As funny as you thought that was, we really must be moving on," Athena continued.

"So, you're the one that called us all together?" Ares questioned, leaning back in his chair.

"Technically it was Zeus but he's away on other business… I'm just filling in," Athena answered, handing around all the information that Zeus left them.

"What, no scroll? Zeus is moving up with the times," Aphrodite commented while twirling her locks, causing everyone around her to snort.

"Isn't Nemesis usually invited to these meetings?" Nike questioned, looking around for the goddess of revenge.

"Nemesis is the reason that we are even having this meeting. She has meddled where there shouldn't have been meddling," Athena informed her.

"What do you mean?" Ares questioned.

Everyone perked up and became slightly more interested in the information that they read. It was clear that Nemesis had given some sort of input in the wrong position. It was either that she wasn't invited to the meeting or she knew that she shouldn't have done what she did.

"Aphrodite, do you remember the lovely witch that Zeus had concoct the immortal life potion?" Athena questioned.

Even though Athena knew that everyone knew the story, Aphrodite had been there to see it through. In fact, she had promised to make the witch one of the most beautiful in exchange for the potion. However, Zeus didn't believe that it was enough to offer to the witch. They owed her kind much more than a silly makeover.

"Of course I remember. So, who is this Voldemort and what are we to do?" Aphrodite questioned, growing a little more serious.

"Nemesis decided she was going to tamper with the young mind of Tom Riddle. In doing so, she created a dark mind full of revenge and suffering. She created something that none of us can take down alone," Athena explained.

"I beg to differ," Ares argued.

"I'm telling you, Ares. We can't rush into a decision and we can't fool around with dark magic. Our kind of power won't stop this," Athena informed.

"How are we going to be able to help this…Mr. Potter?" Demeter questioned, glancing down at the paperwork.

"Harry…his name is Harry Potter," Athena started.

"The way his parents died is very tragic. I can't believe how much hatred that Nemesis bestowed upon his heart," Nike commented, placing the papers down to look at Athena.

"Do we believe that this Harry Potter can stop this dark magic alone?" Aphrodite quizzed.

"Not alone. That's where we come in," Athena informed, drawing up a plan as quickly as she could.

"What do you propose we do, then?" Ares questioned, haughtily.

"I propose that we offer up our services that we owed them long ago," Athena calmly told them all, holding up her plan.

"Well, there is much to be said about this Harry. He stumped the dark wizard that night, apparently it left him a scar in the shape of…one of Zeus's bolts?" Demeter questioned.

"That is still a mystery in itself. Zeus has been very quiet about the whole thing, but he definitely wants us to watch him, and help him any way we can," Athena explained.

"Then I will do my best to make sure their gardens flourish with all the ingredients they need," Demeter said with a smile.

"Hypnos!" Athena called.

Nike leaned back and jabbed him in the ribs to get him to wake up. She succeeded, and he started shouting as if the dreams had become his reality.

"Hypnos, I need you to do a small favor. I need you to make sure that Harry Potter has a peaceful dream as he is dropped off at his new home on Privet Drive. After that, I need you to control his dreams as best as you can," Athena demanded.

Hypnos nodded and immediately decided to jump on the task he was given so that he could go back to resting, as he always did.

"Ares, when the boy turns 17 there will be a great war that I will need you to contribute to. Nike, I need you to ensure that the war will result in a victory…or at least, part of one," Athena assigned.

There were no arguments from them but nods of agreement. They left to get started on their tasks as well. There were plans to be made and arrangements to be approved.

"Apollo," Athena started.

"Don't worry, I know where my place is. I'm not just the god of Sun, I'm also the god of healing. I will heal what I can but…you do realize that magical wounds are much different than that of regular mortals?" Apollo questioned, respectfully bowing once Athena nodded.

"Then I know what to do," he answered, walking out of the meeting to get on his task.

"And then there were two," Aphrodite joked, standing up to face her friend.

"You know love more than anyone," Athena informed with a warm smile.

"That I do. I like to keep it alive," Aphrodite nodded.

"Then that's what you need to do. You need to keep the love alive in Harry as well as everyone else involved," Athena said with a sigh.

"Are you giving me permission to override cupid?" Aphrodite smiled excitedly.

"Just don't abuse the power," Athena reprimanded.

"What will you do, Minerva?"

Athena cringed at the use of her given name but it gave her an idea. She had to be witness to everything that Harry was a part of. She had to be there through it all and to make sure that every plan is carried out to its potential. She was going to be Minerva.

"I will be the eyes of the operation. I will be Minerva." Athena winked as she started to walk out of the meeting room.

"What do you mean?" Aphrodite questioned.

"Minerva McGonagall will oversee everything that Harry does. I will always be around him… I just have to figure out how to transfigure myself into a cat." Athena smiled, hurrying to find books on transfiguration.

She was ready to repay the kind witch who helped her keep her kin alive and forever in one piece. The witch helped preserve her race and now it was time for them to preserve the wizarding race.


End file.
